Something Lost, Something Found
by Batfangirl7773
Summary: "You don't know anything about me!" She spat, her beautiful hazel eyes shining brightly while wildly trying to jerk her way out of his grip. Khan only felt himself chuckle. "On the contrary my stubborn girl, I know everything about you because I am the one that made you."
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! I can finally start this thing! This idea is just not leaving me alone! I don't know, maybe it's a sign or something...so I've actually decided to post it! **

**_Star Trek Into Darkness_ was just...AMAZING! The actors did a fabulous job, (especially Cumberbatch), the story line was great, and the special effects were just out of this world! I LOVED IT! I especially liked the complexity of Khan, and no, that's not just because I love Cumberbatch;) I actually think that the characterization behind him and his crew was a really smart and well thought out idea. ****And of course I could just ramble on about Benedict, but I'll just cut it down to me and my friend holding each other and going "EEEEEE!" every time he came on screen. I'm glad we sat in that back because we would've (and probably did) annoy the hell out of some people.**

**Now although I did like Khan's disgust towards Kirk and his crew, I would've liked to have seen more compassion from him throughout the movie. Well, I mean he did towards his frozen crew-mates, but that's not exactly what I'm talking about. I know that Khan is not the kind of guy to completely devote himself to one person, I get that, but he is just so complex and goddam charming I couldn't resist pairing him with my OC.**

**Khan is a super hard character to write, but I'm going to try and keep him as real as possible, but if there's a bit of OOC please don't hold it against me, I'm trying my best here. With that said, I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of _Something Lost, Something Found.__  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Star Trek, I only own my OC**

* * *

Chapter 1

Khan stood overlooking the deserted ruins of the planet Kronos. His rage boiled almost to the point of shouting, but he quickly regained his composure; however, he found it difficult to contain the memory that was still very fresh in his mind.

He had killed several leading officers of Starfleet only a few moments ago, but he had failed to destroy the one person he despised the most. Admiral Alexander Marcus still lived and breathed, Khan was sure of that, and the only person he had to blame was himself. If he had been more precise about where he was shooting, Marcus would be dead, and maybe his crew would be safe.

Forgetting his composure, Khan wildly crashed his fist down into the solid rock a currently stood on at the thought of his captured family. Marcus was teasing him, and Khan did _not _like to be teased.

It was _all his fault. _Perhaps if he had simply done what was agreed he and his crew would be with him now, but no, he _had_ to insist upon trying to have both his crew, and his beautiful creation.

Greed, above all, was the very thing Khan hated most within his entire being. It was not only very tempting, but extremely dangerous, something that which normal humans choose to ignore. He openly _despised _their stupidity towards such things. This uncontrollable greed had manipulated him, _him _into sacrificing the very things in which he held most dear.

The weak little human that had locked eyes with him suddenly popped into Khan's mind. It must have though itself proud to have stopped the attack, and this made Khan chuckle at the thought. The little human was nothing more than a little puppet being forced to dance by strings not only by greed, but by Marcus himself; that however, was something that Khan would never admit that he shared with that human.

Khan was no puppet. He refused to be acknowledged as one, not ever again. Marcus would soon pay for what he has done, and Khan would make sure his last breaths would be filled with deep and utter regret.

As if sharing his frustration, the wind had increased dramatically, carrying the useless dirt and debris along with it. With one look at his position, Khan mentally rolled his eyes in disgust. In his disguised haste he had miscalculated the transporter coordinates and had successfully beamed himself miles away from his cave.

Forgetting the ship, which was broken beyond repair, Khan began to descend the cliff, nimbly jumping from rock to rock until he finally reached the ground. Growling inwardly he slowly began the long trek to his cave, recalculating his next move on Starfleet.

No doubt Marcus would send a ship to come and collect him, after all, transporters were rather unwise to be used when trying to hide. Khan wasn't worried though, in fact, he simply smiled to himself. He imagined Marcus's fear at the fact that Khan had nearly killed him, but the fake insurance of hiding behind 72 frozen super humans.

Was he hiding behind her too?

This made Khan stop dead in his tracks. He didn't even know if his creation was alive let alone being held captive by Marcus. If anything, the good Admiral needed her for the war he was planning to start, so if Khan had to guess he would say that she was still alive. She was made to replace him, Khan knew that now. She was made to be obedient, an unstoppable force that can only be controlled by her master.

Again, greed overpowered the human, for his creation's kind of power was something that Admiral Marcus craved.

With the wind harshly blowing itself through Khan's already messy black hair, several rocks and who knows what threatened to attack those round orbs of pale blue-green, Khan broke into a controlled run hoping to reach the cave with at least one of his eyes.

With hours of emptiness before him, Khan allowed himself to be swept into a memory...

* * *

_"It'd better be ready by the time I walk down those stairs, Harrison," Admiral Marcus snapped through the voice device. Khan remained emotionless and merely replied with a short, "Yes sir, it will be ready." _

_"Good," Marcus barked, before switching off the device._

_Khan quickly sketched in the final details of the new weapon. He knew that if this plan ended up like the other, there would be only 71 members of his remaining family. Marcus didn't even have the heart to tell him which person he had killed..._

_Khan stood calmly as Marcus approached, the finished sketch held tightly in his fist._

_"Are you ready now, Harrison? Or shall I kill another one of your crew while you stand there like an idiot," the Admiral sneered. Khan felt his mood darken, the minute Marcus stepped into the underground room. He felt his upper lip raise ever so slightly, and his eyes involuntarily narrowed._

_ "You won't touch **anyone **as long as I'm alive. You'll have your weapon, I guarantee it. You just need to give me time," Khan responded icily. Marcus only chuckled. "Put it on the table," he ordered, seating himself in the one chair Khan was sitting in only a few moments before. _

_"And for future reference John, I think it's best for you to know that you are not the one in charge here, **I am. **If I should feel one of your precious crew-mates should die, there's **nothing **your going to do about it. Am I correct?" Marcus said, a rock solid expression displayed on his face._

_Khan spread his work across the table, and kept his eyes on it, not wanting to challenge the Admiral by matching his gaze. His family's lives depended on his cooperation. _

_"Yes, you are correct." Khan said simply, his eyes never leaving the paper. Marcus grinned at Khan's rare obedience, and decided to stretch out his obvious humility._

_"Good. Now tell me why, again?" Marcus teased evilly, cupping his hand to his ear. A hardly audible growl emerged from Khan's throat. _

_"Because you are the superior to me and my crew , **Admiral," **Khan muttered. Marcus smiled. "That's right. Now proceed," he ordered. Khan was more than happy to move on from the subject._

_"Before, you were angered by the fact that the weapon I had made was too common. You wanted something different, which case I have granted what I believe is your wish. This weapon, is not just a piece of metal, but an unstoppable force. A human one."_

_"Human?" The Admiral repeated, "So your going to make a human..." Several seconds later Marcus burst into a series of laughter. "Planning on getting pregnant are we, John?"_

_Khan felt a complete burst of distaste explode in his mouth at the crude remark. Marcus continued with his wicked laughter._

_"As I was saying," he continued as if Marcus had not spoken, "That this human can have whatever qualities you want it to have, whether it be large and uncoordinated, or small and quick; the possibilities are quite vast."_

_Khan watched, almost amused, as Marcus blinked several times obviously surprised at this source of news. "So...it would be like you then," Marcus concluded._

_"In reality, yes. It can be," Khan said. He watched the growing gleam in The Admiral's eyes sparkle brightly. Several minutes passed between the two men, and this time, Khan kept his eyes glued to The Admiral's head, cleverly imagining a hole burrowing within that demented head of his._

_"And...the sex of this human?" Marcus asked carefully, after a few minutes.  
_

_"Whatever you wish," Khan answered immediately, his chest filling with hope. If Marcus liked this idea then maybe he and his family could leave this god forsaken place..._

* * *

Khan arrived at his cave all to soon. The memories were too clear to have been real, for the thought of killing the Starfleet officers had become a shade. It was still there of course, but it seemed as though a dark fog has surrounded the memory.

His past actions with Marcus, however, were still extremely clear, as if they had happened only moments ago. And as he rested his shoulder on the cold stone wall, he wished more than anything that he had told Marcus the sex had to be male.

A couldn't help but hope that his innocent little creation was somewhat safe. Safe enough until he deemed it right to come for her, then his crew.

* * *

**Yay! Done with chapter 1!**

**Sorry it was kind of short, but I promise you'll meet my OC in the next chapter! I normally write pretty long chapters, so it was kind of difficult to write one that is so short:P**

**Please let me know what you think! Also if there is anything that you guys would like to see, please tell me! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! FINALLY! I never realized how hard it was to do characterization! To me, it's like the major building block of where the story goes you know? I really wanted to make it perfect!**

**I'm so sorry about the update, I really try to write whenever I can, but my teachers think it would be fun to CRAM AS MANY TESTS AS POSSIBLE into the last damn week of school! Once summer starts I'm sure it's gonna get better...maybe...Audition results from _Annie _just came in, I'm cast as Grace so I know it's gonna be a big commitment as well as voice lessons and then there's piano..**

**I guess it's gonna be one of those things where inspiration will hit me and I'll write for days on end! Though I am EXTREMELY busy, I will try to update as much as possible:D **

**I want to thank ALL of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! (New word there) You guys are the people that keep my writing alive, so thanks SO much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Star Trek, I only own my OC, Sadie:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

_All she could see was white._

_The brightness burned down to the very core of her fragile eyes, causing her to close them momentarily. __She then took a much needed breath. Then another. Another, until finally her aching lungs were satisfied with the amount of oxygen settling into them._

_"Open your eyes," came a voice, obviously a man's. It was very soft and smooth, almost lulling her back into a more relaxed state of mind, but it demanded absolute authority, even hidden behind the quietest of whispers._

_Her eyes obediently fluttered open, the white light quickly fading. In its place, was a piercing blue-eyed gaze fixated on her regenerating frame. __She immediately felt exposed at the man's wandering eyes taking in every inch and every detail, starting from her eyes and moving down to her feet. _

_She sat up abruptly, matching his gaze with a slight disapproval, attracting his attention back onto her stern expression. She heard him chuckle softly._

_"Your not afraid. That is good, very good, you will need that quality in the near future; however, do not let those emotions trigger you into doing something you will regret. Do you understand?" _

_She was taken aback at the power of his words, and obediently answered a, "Yes I understand." _

_It was the first time she had spoken since she had awoken, and her eyebrows jumped at the sound of her voice. It was just as equally beautiful as the man's, only lighter. _

_"Very good," he murmured. He then moved his hands to gently grasp her wrist studying the shape of her palms and fingers, nodding his approval after a through inspection._

_"Your hands are your most important possession. They can either be used to build, but more often than not, they are used to destroy," he told her. At those words, her head cocked ever so slightly. _

_"And what is it that I will be destroying?" She asked softly. She felt his fingertips press down a bit onto her wrist, studying her pulse. After a few moments he met her confused look with a simple, "Anything that deems necessary."_

_He slowly moved his hands down to her knees which were hanging over the metal table. He watched them intently. With his right hand he made a sharp jab to the skin just beneath her kneecap, and was pleased to see that it jerked upwards._

_With no hesitation, he continued down the length of her left leg until resting his hands on her ankle, twisting from side to side. She watched his careful movements with a large amount of curiosity, noticing the triumphant smirk on his face._

_"Stand," he ordered after a minute, offering his hand to her. She studied it with apprehension, but eventually gripped it. She pushed herself off the table into a standing position stumbling slightly on wobbly legs, the hospital gown brushing against her skin. _

_She was grateful for the man's hand, for it kept her from tumbling to the floor; although, she couldn't help but notice how incredibly soft it was._

_"Try walking now," he said. She obliged, placing a shaky foot on the floor in front of her. She took note of how cold it was under her feet. He still held her hand, steadying her. Once she lost the shaking in her legs, the man guided her to quicken her pace, breaking into a light run. _

_She soon released his hand and continued to run on her own until she felt comfortable enough to move around by herself. _

_Slowing to a stop, she turned to face the man, who stood calmly on the opposite side of the room. He approached her slowly, taking her wrist in his hand once again. He seemed to be deep in thought, a distressed look on his face, a different and unsettling change from his usual composure._

_"We need to go," he said suddenly, pulling on her wrist to get her moving. "Go? Go where?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together._

_"Away from here," was his only response._

_"**Away** from here?" Another voice repeated darkly. She turned her head to look at the new person entering the room, three others following in pursuit of the first. _

_"Away from here? Why John, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to steal **my **weapon," the person said, which she easily recognized as another male. The three others were also male, she observed, as they stepped into the light of the room. _

_She felt his grip tighten on her hand at the others words, and she heard him say, "That is...not true." _

_"Oh?" The other man said. She frowned at this one's appearance, for he was older, by far, which implanted several imperfections on his face and body. What was most unsettling about him, however, was the wicked glint he focused upon her slender frame. She felt herself involuntarily step closer to the man beside her._

_"Let's do what we agreed then. Hand her over Harrison," the older man said calmly, his followers stepping forwards._

_She felt a sudden rush of fear wash over her, and she looked up at the man beside her with pleading hazel eyes. His composure was gone, as well as his gentleness. Everything in that room suddenly went cold..._

* * *

"Again!" Marcus shouted from his corner.

Sadie mentally rolled her eyes in annoyance, snapping herself away from the memory. She had already perfected the nimble twists and kicks, and still, Marcus insisted that it was not up to his standards.

She now often found herself daydreaming throughout her training, easily becoming bored with the continuous fighting. Her thoughts had always confused her, though, for they were sometimes filled with the beautiful blue-eyed man. The one who seemed too perfect to be real.

As always, however, she obediently pushed aside her wandering thoughts and followed The Admiral's order. The burly man in front of her, she hadn't bothered to learn his name, approached her for the millionth time that morning, a determined look in his eyes as if he would finally beat her _this_ time.

She easily maneuvered his wild fist that ever so desperately wanted to plant itself into her shoulder. In his stupidity, he had left one of his vital arteries unprotected.

With a simple kick to the shin, the man yowled in discomfort, bringing his other hand down to clutch the wound. In her final blow, Sadie jabbed, with a good amount of force, two of her fingers into his neck.

The way most people fought was a sure sign of complete arrogance. They assumed that the way to win at a hand-to-hand combat battle was to better the other with the complexity of challenging flips and punches.

Though it seemed impressing and intimidating, those fights ended with both opponents severely injured with blood flowing from undesirable places.

Sadie, however, was very modest with her movements, and knew just where to strike. Though she did know challenging kicks and twists, she preferred the more simple way of winning. The pressure points. Preferably the one Sadie had her fingers on now. A very small, and easily forgotten place of artery just underneath the ear.

It seemed small and unimportant, but Sadie knew that once she hit it, it put her opponent in a considerable amount of pain. The kind of pain that caused a surprised shriek to erupt from the unfortunate person's mouth, much like the noise the burly man made now.

Sadie smiled proudly, and moved to flip her fair blonde locks away from her eyes.

"Stop!" Marcus called, retreating from his beloved corner to join her in the middle of the training room.

_"Sadie," _he said once he'd approached her, his patience obviously running thin. His voice had taken a slight growl to it, but Sadie only sighed. She knew what was coming.

"_How_ many times have I told you to flip?! I'm telling you, when your engaged into real combat, your opponent will _not _let you get that close! You need to attack using your strength!" Marcus shouted in frustration.

Sadie felt a smile tugging on the corner of her lips, but she quickly regained her polite composure. She could have sworn a few puffs of steam erupted from the Admiral's ears. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"You think this is just a game you stubborn, stubborn girl," Marcus muttered angrily. Sadie smirked, but said nothing.

However, to please The Admiral, she focused her attention to the bloke who had just returned to his feet. With a powerful spring, Sadie jumped into the air and performed an agile twist that sent her foot crashing into the burly man's face. This sent him right back down to the ground, screaming.

"Better?" She asked, a hint of irritation caught in her voice. Marcus openly rolled his eyes. "More or less," he mumbled.

"Sir!" Came a new voice. Marcus turned towards the man in the doorway. "Yes Commander?"

"Commander Kirk to see you, Sir." The man said. Sadie watched as his eyes lingered away from Marcus to fall upon her. She shot him a glare and profoundly flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned away, pretending to be interested in a Bo-Staff from the self of her choice.

"I'll be back," Marcus told her, before following the young commander out of the room.

The moment Marcus had left Sadie turned to leave the training room, relieved to have gotten so lucky due to the Admiral's absence.

"Hey! We're not done here girly!" The burly man shouted, pounding his fist into his open palm, causing Sadie to chuckle. "Better luck tomorrow," She chided over her shoulder, leaving the training room to return to her quarters.

Sadie briskly walked through the white halls of Starfleet headquarters, maneuvering herself out of the way of the rather frantic cadets.

On the way to her room, she hurried by Admiral Marcus's office, praying that she would be ignored. No such luck.

In her haste, she collided with the person who just happened to be leaving the office the same time she was passing.

"I'm sorry!" Sadie gasped, turning to apologize the person she had run into to. It just so happened, she realized, that it was none other than Captain James Kirk; the same Kirk who had slept with nearly every woman in Starfleet.

Sadie immediately backed up a few steps, a hard expression on her face.

"No, no don't worry about it," he smiled with a rather charming grin. "I usually don't have the pleasure of bumping into the pretty girl," Kirk flirted.

_"Right, because that explains you lack of fucking," _Sadie scowled in her mind. Before she could open her mouth to snap at him, she heard Marcus call, "Sadie, here. Now."

For once Sadie was thankful to Marcus, and turned to retreat into the office, but not before Kirk could shoot her a wink. She rolled her eyes at him before stepping into the room and shutting the door in his face.

"Yes, Admiral," Sadie said politely, standing before Marcus's desk.

"Sadie, my dear, I'm sending you on a mission," Marcus said, cutting right to the point. Sadie felt a wild burst of excitement course within her. A mission! She could finally leave this place!

"Where?" She asked, hardly able to contain her composure.

"To Kronos."

Sadie froze.

She knew very well of the conflict between the Federation and the Klingons. If she were to be caught by the beastly race, she would die. That was for certain, but that was the least of her worries.

What if Marcus wanted her to start a war? **With the KLINGONS...**

She had heard behind whispers and closed doors that Marcus was planning something very big, and very important that would soon advance the Federation into an age of glory and power.

She disrespected Marcus for his obvious greed for this, but to be greedy enough to start a **war**...Sadie felt a burst of distaste fill her mouth at the rotten man sitting before her.

"And what is it you want me to do," she asked coldly. Marcus fixed his gaze upon her in a careful manner.

"I think you'll figure it out once you get there, my dear," he answered simply.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Ok, so I know the thing with her and Khan in the beginning was sort of "fluffy" but keep in mind that Khan was not touching her becausehe cared about her, but because he wanted to make sure she was functional. Sort of like a doctor checking over a patient.**

**This is going to come up later, but I just wanted to throw out there that Sadie is a bit more "human" than Khan only because she is still in the early months of her new development and is learning from the actions of those around her. In case you guys were wondering...**

**SO...again sorry about the long update, and I will try to post as much as I can, being so busy and all.**

**Comments, concerns, and ideas are ALWAYS welcome so please don't be shy and tell me what you think! **

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I'm just going to start of with a I'M SO SO SO SORRY about the wait! Things have been super crazy with Annie, plus this chapter was a really important one because it is the first chapter where the plot finally starts to come together! It has been a challenge trying to get it right, so I hope that once you read it you'll forgive me about the long update! **

**There's also the fact that inspiration has been SUPER hard to come by. Writers block really sucks, so PLEASE, if ANY of you guys want to see something happen or have an idea for some upcoming chapters LET ME KNOW! **

**Again, another shout-out to ALL of my favoriters, followers, and reviewers! You all make me so freaking happy I just want to fly over rainbows on a unicorn in Candyland. You guys are just the best! Thank you so much!**

**Just a heads up, I'm going to be following the Into Darkness storyline until it ends, and then show life after the movie through Khan and Sadie's perspective. I'm going to try my best NOT to copy any of the dialogue from the movie, only SOME of the events, but if something does happen to repeat...please don't get mad at me!**

**Alright then, I think I've chattered enough, so for now, here's a few battle scenes in Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters from Star Trek. Not the storyline, nothing. I only own Sadie.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"Last chance John. Hand. Her. Over. **Now."**_

_With the smallest of movements, she hesitantly inched herself out from behind the man, or John she believed his name was. Her fragile eyes moved to study the elder man across the room in greater detail, but could only stand to match his frightful gaze for only a moment before shying back into the protection of the man shielding her._

_Suddenly, she felt John's hands grab both of her shoulders and force her almost violently out from behind him. With wide eyes, her mouth opened slightly in surprise only to be met with his cool response that barely reached above a whisper, as if to hide his words from the others in the room._

_"Do not do that **ever** again. Not unless I tell you to. You **never** seek protection from another person. It is a sign of a pathetic, human weakness that I will not allow you to portray to our enemies, little one. Do you understand?"_

_She nodded meekly, avoiding staring into his cold gaze by focusing on the black material of his shirt. His hands then suddenly squeezed her shoulders roughly, forcing her to look up at him. _

_"When you are asked a question you answer it. Now tell me, **do you understand?" **His voice was still lowered so that the four others would not hear, but even with his voice forced into a murmur, the intensity behind his voice made it seem as though he had shouted at her. _

_So as not to anger him further, she answered with a clear, "Yes I understand." _

_Seeming pleased with her response, he released her shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers. Without a second thought, __she moved out from behind John to stand beside him. He nodded his approval down to her._

_"Very good. Now your only problem is that you are too weak and inexperienced **not** to have me shield you, which completely disposes the point of what I just taught you." He murmured. It seemed as though he was talking more to himself than to her, but she still frowned at his sudden insults towards her.  
_

_To try and savor some of her wounded pride, she took quick note on his stance, and briskly mimicked the position he currently stood in to at least try and hide the fact that he was right; feet apart, hands held absolutely still by the side, and chin held high, matching the gaze of the men across the room. Upon seeing her do this John let a small smile graze across his lips, but only for a short moment._

_"I'm waiting, Harrison," the elder man growled, obviously losing his patience._

_"I'm afraid I cannot let you have her," John said, his voice ringing clearly off the white walls of the room. Wanting a say in the matter, she nodded in agreement, glaring down the gaze that frightened her so._

_She watched his eyes glow angry in his obvious fury, focusing it on the both of them. Upon studying them further, she suddenly heard a low chuckle emerge from the older man, an evil sound that bounced off the walls of the white room. The three others standing slightly in front of him laughed halfheartedly in pursuit of their leader, as if unsure of what was so funny._

_"She really does learn quick, doesn't she John?" The older man grinned, a frightening smile focused greedily on her slender frame. "All the more reason for me to come and take her from you."_

_"You know I won't let that happen, Marcus" John said, a slight growl emerging from the back of his throat. _

_"We'll see" was the elder man's, Marcus's, response. _

_Everything then quickly became a blur in her eyes._

_The three burly men suddenly charged at John, an unspoken permission between them and their boss. Their fists were raised high above their heads, ready to strike anything they might encounter. _

_With a violent shove, John suddenly pushed her to the ground, sparing her from a blow to the head._

_With a slight yelp her knees gave out from John's rough shove she tumbled to the floor, her hands and knees breaking her fall. She quickly flipped over onto her back so she could see what was happening in front of her._

_Still recovering from the shock of being knocked to the floor, she scrambled away from the fight, still on the ground, until her back met the cool smoothness of the wall. _

_She watched in amazement from her corner as John fought off all three of Marcus's men. It soon became clear that John was far stronger and coordinated than all three of the men put together._

_He moved and leapt into near impossible positions, avoiding the wild fists. While John's movements were skilled and graceful, his components were slow and awkward, completely clueless about how to react._

_She watched in particular interest that with a precise jab, John sent two of his fingers directly under one man's ear, which caused him to yowl and fall to the ground, before grabbing another by the hair and forcefully shoving him headfirst into the wall._

_"We need more people down in Med-Bay, NOW!" She heard Marcus shout into some sort of device before shoving it back into his pocket. He then turned to snatch up a jagged piece of metal equipment off of a metal table that was sitting next to the bed she woke up on. _

_With surprising speed for a man his age, he charged forwards with the scalpel held high, ready to bury the weapon into John, who was currently having a more difficult time with the third goon._

_A slight gasp escaped her lips at the realization, her body suddenly reacting only on instinct, surging her forwards. _

_With two of her fingers at ready, she lunged forwards at Marcus, burying her fingers deep into his neck just under the ear; just as she'd seen John do. Whatever upper arm strength she had ended up being enough._

_Marcus dropped the jagged metal in surprise, a shriek passing through his mouth as he moved both of his hands to cover his ear. In his weakened state, she was able to take Marcus by the head and push him in the direction of the wall._

_Unsure of what to do next, she stayed a short distance away from Marcus, watching him groan on the ground while holding his head in his hands._

_Remembering John, she whipped her head around to find him standing elegantly across the room. All three of Marcus's men were sprawled on the ground below him, laying deathly still. Certain body parts twisted and mangled into unnatural positions while a red, sticky substance coated the floor around the bodies. _

_She gasped, mortified, upon seeing the horrific sight, it being the first unsettling encounter of death she'd experienced since her wake._

_John rushed to her, taking her shoulders in his hand once again. "Do not be afraid, my 'Kyra.' Not of me. Those humans were filth, as to where the world will not miss them. Neither will you."_

_She murmured a "Yes," remembering to answer, but could not force herself to look away from the mangled mess of bodies that lay before her._

_"Get them! Kill Harrison! Kill Harrison, but spare the girl!" Marcus shouted, as several armed men filed into the room._

_She suddenly shrieked in surprise when she felt a small prick in the back of her neck and two strong hands grip her underneath the arms and yank her back, away from John. _

_"Remove your hands from her!" She heard him shout. It was the loudest she'd ever heard him speak. But it all soon became muffled._

_What little strength she had suddenly drained from her body, allowing the men carrying her to easily maneuver her back onto the bed she woke up on. _

_She could hear her pulse thundering in her ears, the shouts echoing through the room quickly diminishing. Time seemed to slow, almost stopping all together. It soon became impossible to keep track of it. She craned her ears, trying to focus on the only conversation happening just above her._

_"Follow him. If there's anything about Harrison that I **do** know, is that he'd never just leave her, or **them **for that matter."_

_"Yes, Admiral."_

_Her eyes jumped open in shock, forgetting how incredibly heavy they were becoming._

_He'd left her?! Alone?! How could he!_

_"Get another one in her. She's fighting it."_

_"But sir, injecting too much of this in one person could cause serious side eff-"_

_"Now!" _

_Another prick, and everything was fading more quickly than before. She forced her eyes to stay open, desperate to hang on to reality._

_"She really is remarkably beautiful. It's almost unnatural."_

_"Another asset I believe he purposely gave her."_

_A pause._

_"Sir? What will you call her?"_

_Another pause. Everything was going black. _

_"You know, I always wanted to name my daughter Sadira. I obviously lost that battle, but perhaps I'll get my wish after all. We'll call her Sadie. Yes. Such a pretty little name for a pretty little **pet..."**_

* * *

The sound of the ship's alarm suddenly snapped Sadie awake. The red lights flashed brightly around her, meaning that whatever was wrong was seriously important.

Ignoring the problem, she took a moment to hold her head in her hands and recover.

These dreams...they seemed so _real_ in her mind, but now that she was awake, she could hardly remember any of it. The only thing it left behind were the details.

_Black hair, pale skin, cold blue eyes. Remarkably beautiful..._

She shook her head. They were just dreams, nothing more. If it were something important she would've remembered, right?

Turning back to the alarm, she cast her dreams aside for the moment and chose to worry about the condition of her ship.

Trying to stay calm, she remembered her training and quickly checked over the scanner on the computer screen. She saw that she had indeed reached the enemy planet, but to her confusion, the scanner showed no signs of engine failure or damage.

"What?! What's the problem?!" She said, throwing her arms up in exasperation at the controls in front of her, still frustrated from being woken up so suddenly.

As if on cue, the ship suddenly jerked wildly to the left, nearly throwing Sadie off of her seat and into the glass window of the small, one-man ship.

"Oh my god!" She cried in realization. There was nothing wrong with the ship, not yet! It was what was surrounding the ship that set the alarm off!

Quickly adjusting herself back into her seat, she switched the controls into manual drive, accelerating it forwards.

Glancing quickly at the computer she saw that three Klingon patrol ships were hot on her trail, their weapons trained and firing at her ship.

"Damn you assholes, I haven't even reached the atmosphere yet!" Sadie growled in frustration. "Computer, set weapons for enemy patrol ships!" She ordered, while quickly focusing all shield energy towards the back of the ship.

They luckily hadn't damaged it with their first few shots, thanks to the shield, but Sadie knew that others would soon join in the chase if she didn't land.

"That's the biggest problem with you Klingons, one of you finds something and they all _swarm," _She muttered tensely.

"Weapons aligned and ready," the feminine computer voice reported.

"Fire all weapons," She ordered, relieved.

While the guns were set to work, Sadie pressed the buttons in front of her, frantically trying to start the landing cycle.

After a moment the ship soon started to descend into the atmosphere, leaving behind the destroyed Klingon ships. Sadie couldn't help but smirk over her shoulder even though no one was there to see it. A bad habit she'd developed.

As the ship got closer and closer to the ground, Sadie couldn't help but wonder how the Klingons knew where she was, considering that she was only just outside of the planet when they attacked her.

It wasn't as if she had wove a red flag the minute she stepped into their territory yelling "Here I am! Come and kill me!" She was more careful than that.

Simply ignoring the fact that she really _had_ fallen asleep and left the ship unattended, she concluded that _something _must have tipped them off about her arrival.

The minute the ship touched the ground, she forced the top hatch open and jumped down to the ground. Upon studying her surroundings, she saw that the ship had landed on a large boulder that allowed her to see above the surface floor.

The area itself was like a maze, several concrete walls threatening to collapse on their own weight. Several Klingon patrol officers were littered throughout the walls, yelling at each other in their strange language.

A dust cloud was slowly beginning to form over the scene, but she could easily spot what had them riled up.

She could see all 3 humans clearly from her spot, slowly being pushed back further into the maze of walls as to where they were surrounded on all sides.

Judging by their colored uniforms she could tell that they were apart of Star Fleet, so she might as well help them.

Grabbing the high tech gun that she always kept around her waist, she bravely charged straight into the chaos.

The Klingons were on her right from the start, but luckily for her, only a few had firearms. Keeping her own at ease until she needed it, she fought her way towards the struggling Star Fleet officers.

Several of the beasts tried to make a grab at her, but instead of following Marcus's teachings, she referred to her own; the pressure points.

More often then not, Sadie preferred to use the artery underneath the ear, but there were several others she had discovered over the months as well.

All of a sudden she heard a loud explosion coming from above her! Whipping her head towards the sound she saw, to her confusion, a Klingon ship falling towards the ground, bursting into flames. Two others followed the first, and all she could do was stop and stare, utterly dumbfounded.

Extending her vision, she quickly saw someone standing on a large rock in the center of a clearing. It obviously was against the Klingons because it was making them drop like flies with the two extremely advanced weaponry held in both of it's hands.

She couldn't help but stare out in awe. What she would do to be trusted with a firearm like _that._

Due to her lack of paying attention, she suddenly felt a slimy, clawed hand grip her blonde hair, pulling her back.

She jumped slightly, but quickly flexed her right hand upwards and whirled around to face her enemy, slamming her tensed hand right on top of the Klingon's nose, then quickly balling her hands into fists before ever so elegantly punching it in the throat. It let out a loud screech at the sudden contact, releasing Sadie's hair in the process.

Without a second thought, she bolted away from the angered beast, only to crash straight into another, falling to the ground.

She frantically reached for her gun, unable to fight hand to hand sprawled out on the ground. She was just about to fire when she saw it's face, or rather a face.

It wasn't a Klingon, it was a _Vulcan. _A Vulcan male to be specific, staring right at her with an intellectual gaze. Doing a double take, she quickly recognized the Star Fleet uniform. Relaxing a bit, she lowered her gun.

"Who-" he started, but Sadie jumped to be the one to speak first.

"What are you doing here in enemy territory?" She interrupted, somewhat annoyed that he and his crew were most likely what tipped off the Klingons of her arrival.

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said _"Well what are YOU doing here," _but instead, he decided to simply answer her question instead of giving her a childish response.

"I am Commander Spock of the U.S.S Enterprise, and I am here with my Captain and crew to assist in the detainment of the terrorist Harrison. Seeing as from your attire that you are also a member of Star Fleet you must be perfectly aware of why we're here, which brings us to my question; who are you?"

It was then her turn to raise her eyebrow. Is that why Marcus sent her here, to capture a terrorist? How disappointing.

"I'm Sadie, Commander."

"Sadie? Sadie what?" The Commander questioned.

"Sir?" She asked, confused.

"Your last name," he specified, seeming as though it was obvious what he was asking.

"My last name?" She asked confused. "I wasn't aware I had one."

Commander Spock stared at her curiously for a moment, but before he could open his mouth, Sadie felt a sudden pain slash across her upper arm.

With a loud shriek she moved to cover her wound with her hand as Commander Spock raised his gun to fire at the Klingon who'd injured her.

The Commander fired once, but the Klingon was quicker. With a wild fist, it knocked the gun out of Commander Spock's hands, but before it could start it's second attack, Sadie jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her arm and grasped the monsters head in both of her hands.

The thing growled and spat at her in it's odd way of speaking, squirming to get free, but Sadie kept her grip tight.

With one wild jerk to the left, Sadie did the one valuable thing that Marcus had taught her to do. She snapped that Klingon's neck until she heard the satisfying crack that ended its struggling.

Looking distastefully down at her wounded arm, she turned to face The Commander, who seemed unfazed by her sudden act of violence. "That was the last one," he stated.

"Last one?" She repeated. She turned away from The Commander to indeed see all of the other Klingons lying motionless on the ground.

_"I guess Marcus will get his war after all," _She thought.

"Stand down!" She heard someone shout.

Snapping away from her thoughts, she turned to see a dark haired woman standing next to a tall man with dirty blonde hair and-_wait..._

"Kirk?! He's _your _Captain?!" Sadie exclaimed in a low voice to the Commander.

"Yes." The Commander said. "And it just seems as though _my Captain _has caught our man," The Commander said tensely. She frowned up at him in annoyance, but suddenly stopped when she observed the man accused.

He was incredibly beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful, actually, which was very unsettling and almost unnatural. He was almost _too_ perfect. He looked human, but something about him seemed as though he was something _more_.

Even by the way he stood she could easily tell that he was somewhat different. Somewhat _special_.

The unsettling thing about him, however, was the fixed blue-eyed stare he focused on Kirk's crew, not even trying to hide the absolute disgust he obviously felt towards them.

She then watched his head turn, his eyes suddenly widening upon landing on her. She immediately felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but instead of shying away, she stood strong, carefully matching the gaze of the blue-eyed man.

_Black hair, pale skin, cold blue eyes..._

Something suddenly snapped as it all came together. _He _was the reason why she was here. It was the same man she had been seeing in her dreams. It was John.

* * *

**Kyra-Greek term meaning 'dear one'**

* * *

**Not much contact between them yet, but don't worry;) the next chapter gets much more interesting. This was more of an action chapter, so there wasn't really alot of room to play around with characteristics, but you'll get to know Sadie more throughout the next few chapters.**

**Also keep in mind that since she's only a few months old, she really doesn't understand everything yet since she's still learning, like the fact about her last name and such. **

**Again I'm going to mention that (if you didn't get it) Sadie learns things just by hearing or seeing them, so the human qualities that she is portraying mostly came from either Marcus, or his men since Khan obviously wasn't able to teach her the way he wanted.**

**I really am sorry about the long update, but I hope you guys will go a little easy on me since this chapter was a little longer:)**

**Reviews are VERY much appreciated so please don't be shy to tell me what you think so far! Also if any of you want to see something in particular don't be afraid to say something! **

**See you guys soon!**


End file.
